grandfanchasefandomcom-20200213-history
Striker
Striker, Lass's 4th job, wields a katana, called a Nodachi, using battojutsu. He is constantly sheathing his sword in the midst of battle, like the Aegis Knight, drawing it again with a swift and powerful slash. Striker has several nice features, such as the ability to teleport (in this case called the substitution), though not like Arme or Dark Assassin. The Striker's teleport is similar to that of Gaikoz's, turning into a log, then moving backwards and up. The Striker is also known as the Evan Striper or just Striper in other Grand Chase servers. Requirements GP Mission (Costs 240,000 GP) Part One *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Signs of Atonement *Collect 40 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Two *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Cyclops' Eyepatches *Defeat the Giant Stone Golem in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Stone Golem's Rings *Defeat 15 Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Knight Bosses in Kastulle Ruins Upper and Lower Floors *Collect 30 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Three *Obtain 5 Dark Anmon seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Obtain 3 Queen Fairy seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Obtain 3 Orc Lord seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 30 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 10 Battle Training Cartificates by being victorious in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 Cash) Part One *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Sign of Atonement *Collect 5 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate by being victorious in PvP Part Two *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Cyclops' Eyepatch *Defeat the Giant Stone Golem in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Stone Golem's Ring *Collect 2 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Three *Obtain 1 Dark Anmon Seal on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 2 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Cartificate by being victorious in PvP Skills 1 MP - Rage Cutter: Strikers' 1st grade attack delivers a single hit cut from a quickly unsheathed Nodachi, a close range combination skill that involves rushing towards the target at light speed! 2 MP - Phantom Blade: Striker's 2nd grade attack is so named because the speed at which one gets cut by the Nodachi is like seeing the soul of the weapon. Repeatedly drawing the blade, a Striker inflicts crippling wounds with repeated blows. 3 MP - Blade Spirit: Striker's 3rd grade attack summons a ghostly blade that slices through all material objects! Trivia *The Striker's cash mission costs more than the other released fourth job missions (9,800, 8,600). Category:Jobs and Classes